


i'll stand up with you forever

by oceanicspirit



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, James Rogers - Freeform, endgame but with a happy ending, just pure fluff, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: the life he wanted, it was only possible with her by his side





	i'll stand up with you forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody, I come with a pure fluffy fic that's just tooth rotten fluff
> 
> Title of the song is inspired by "Your Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

_ “We both need to get a life.” _

_ “You first.” _

Steve wakes up at the feel of the morning creeping up. He stretches his aching muscles and washes up before heading downstairs. His ears pick up the faint sound of the television with a kid’s movie being played. Despite his large stature, Steve makes as little noise as possible as he walks down the stairs. He can hear someone singing with the song that is being played from the movie. 

_ Someone holds me safe and warm _

_ Horses prance through a silver storm _

_ Figures dancing gracefully _

_ Across my memory _

Steve finds himself smiling at the voice of the person singing. It is a warm and gentle voice this person has as she continues to sing.

_ Far away, long ago _

_ Glowing dim as an ember _

_ Things my heart used to know _

_ Things it yearns to remember _

_ And a song someone sings _

Once Steve reaches the living area, green eyes up looks up at him with a loving smile

_ Once upon a December _

“Good morning,” Natasha’s eyes light up as she looks at Steve.

He gives her a boyish grin before sitting next to her. “Good morning,” he murmurs as he kisses her head.” A soft cooing noise catches Steve’s attention and looks down at another pair of green eyes looking at him. “Good morning to you too James,” he gives his son a gentle kiss.

The small baby is wrapped up in a few blankets while being supported by a couple of pillows as he lays in his father’s shield.

“He insisted that we watched  _ Anastasia _ as he lays in your shield.”

Steve chuckles, “Feel safe buddy?” James gurgles happily as his feet kick a bit. 

The small family continues to watch the movie until James starts to whine as a sign he’s getting hungry. Natasha gently lifts the small blonde from his makeshift crib and soothes him. 

The redhead feels her husband’s eyes on her, “See something you like Rogers?”

Steve takes a good look at her and spots the ring on her finger, he gives her a playful grin, “Just admiring my beautiful wife.”

Natasha playfully rolls her eyes and brings their son to the kitchen, she sets him down on his high chair as she starts to prep a bottle for him. Steve walks into the kitchen and leans against the wall, his heart swells as he sees his son babbling as Natasha dances across the kitchen. James squeals happily as she leaps towards him with his bottle in her hands.

“Your mom is a wonderful dancer, isn’t she James?”

The baby happy babbles and claps his hands in agreement. Natasha giggles and picks their son up and starts to feed him. Steve can’t feel how lucky he is right now, he watches with love in his eyes as his wife feeds their son. While drinking his bottle, James gives Steve a small boyish smile of his own. After James finished his bottle Natasha handed Steve the small babe.

“Okay dad, time to burp him.”

“Yes ma’am,” he grinned and carefully took James into his arms. He gently patted his son’s back until James gave a loud burp and giggled as he looked at his dad. “Atta boy.”

“Boys,” Natasha chuckled and both blondes looked at her with matching smiles on their faces. 

The family continued to watch a few more animated movies until James began to yawn. Steve watched as his wife took their son upstairs to put him down for his nap. He looked around the living room and smiled at the pictures that were framed and set on the table. His smile grew wider as Natasha came back.

“Okay soldier, what’s up with you today?”

Steve tilts his head in confusion, “What do you mean?”

“You’ve been staring at me all day, not that I don’t mind your eyes on me, but you were staring at me intensely.”

Steve got up and cupped her face gently, “I feel like this is a dream and I don’t want to wake up.”

Smiling, Natasha pulls him down for a kiss and Steve responds with passion. His right hand strokes her neck until they feel a chain, he grins into the kiss, knowing that it’s his dog tags she’s wearing.

“Still think this is a dream,” she looks at him with so much love in her eyes.

“No, but this is the best reality I could ever ask for.” Steve nuzzles their noses together. “Dance with me?”   
“Of course, Captain Rogers,” she grins at him.

Steve can’t help but chuckle, “Ma’am.”

They sway in the living room, holding each other tightly as the soft sound of music plays. Steve can’t help but look at the framed pictures on the table. One picture has the original Avengers team, it was a photo taken right after Tony had miraculously survived the snap thanks to Shuri’s quick thinking and quickly flying Helen Cho over to Wakanda. The next one was a few pictures of Steve and Natasha. Their first date at Steve’s childhood diner, another was their first Christmas as a couple, the next was Steve proposing to Natasha, after that was a photo of them getting married, and finally the last photo was them welcoming baby James into their lives. 

Steve couldn’t help but feel extremely grateful for this life he has. Never did he think that after returning the Soul Stone that Natasha would come back to him. He had dearly missed her presence after finding out that she sacrificed herself for the stone. It hurt a lot to know she wasn’t by his side during the final fight against Thanos. Still he was grateful that the stone had given her back to him. Steve knew that without Natasha in his life, that staying in the present would be pointless for him. She was his home and without his home, he would feel lost. 

Steve looked at his wife and stroked her cheek, “I’m glad you’re here, with me and with James.” He gave Natasha a gentle kiss, “I’m glad we got a life. I’m glad we got this life  _ together _ .”

“Me too,” she nuzzled into her husband’s chest. “I’m glad I got to have the family I’ve always wanted.”

“And I’m glad to be home

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, this was supposed to go towards an very angsty direction, but I decided to give you all fluff


End file.
